whatkindofsickfreakswouldwritesomethinglikethisfandomcom-20200214-history
Zaris K-NaraNara
Zaris K-NaraNara is where the MCs lived before the Earth was destroyed by a chain reaction caused by an asteroid. It was a huge island in the sky. There were tons of creatures and things not found on "lower" Earth there, and magic was everywhere. Almost nothing there could have been considered completely "normal" by "lower" Earth standards. General Locations GreatForest EAUS GreatForest EAUS is a huge forest with tons of different types of animals and creatures. Among the creatures generally not found in "lower" Earth, there are daemons, dragons and drakes, chimerae, banshee-lizards, and shade-creatures. Leisma Leisma is a city located just outside GreatForest EAUS. It is the smallest and cleanest city in Zaris K-NaraNara. Much of the population are forest creatures. GreatLake Aureaus GreatLake Aureus is a massive lake with waters that are said to heal anything placed in them. There are gigantic serpent-creatures and dragons in the waters, but they are peaceful. Auureau Auureau is one of the largest cities in Zaris K-NaraNara, and is located next to GreatLake Aureaus. It is considered very beautiful by most and has water running right through it. Irongaze Mountains The Irongaze Mountains are massive mountains in northeast Zaris K-NaraNara. There are infinite amounts of valuable jewels and metals to be found there, but beware, there is said to be a horrible beast at the top... Rhyy City Rhyy City, one of the largest cities in Zaris K-NaraNara, is located in the Irongaze Mountains. It is a prosperous city and has no poor citizens due to the constant presence of valuables in the mountains. Desert of Wisdom The Desert of Wisdom is the massive desert of Zaris K-NaraNara. It is very hot and dry there. Rumor has it that the sand is made of diamonds. Athena City Athena City is located in the Desert of Wisdom. Its peaceful, intelligent citizens loathe fighting and always solve things peacefully. Syrrh Gulf The Syrrh Gulf is a huge, dangerous gulf with gigantic, vicious sea monsters living in it. Rare stones wash up on its shores every day. SyrrhTown SyrrhTown is a small town near the Syrrh Gulf. It prospers due to the rare stones that wash up onshore. Zephyr Ocean The Zephyr Ocean is a huge ocean in the sky around Zaris K-NaraNara. Lots of different sea creatures live in it, from tiny plankton to gigantic sea monsters and dragons. Uleoenime Uleoenime is a small town off the coast of the Zephyr Ocean. Its citizens go utterly insane by the light of the moon. They are, in a word, literally "lunatics." Ierue Ierue is another small town off the coast of the Zephyr Ocean. It is populated by mostly vampires. It seems like a ghost town during the day. Some lesser-known locations Jeureille Jeureille is a city hidden by fog located on a small island in the center of GreatLake Aureaus. It is considered a crime-infested rathole. Pika and Neku were both born there, and lived there on the streets for some years. Kfkfkfkf A small, quaint little town near Ierue. About half the population consists of werewolves and zombies, but it's considered a nice place. Hidden City Hidden for a long time, the passageways are either sealed, destroyed, or lost in which only villagers and Tessie know where they are, and rarely do the villagers here go out. The city has a ruler, like it were its own little country, named Riddick which Tessie (then Kyra) knew at the time. It has its own sun which shines down on half of the city each day, and when it comes upon all must shelter indoors until night for it could ultimately kill them. Half of the land is desert, and out there lies two jails, one for prisoners and the other for which purpose is secret. The villagers are distrustful, and are easily prone to attack. Basically, this place isn't -exactly- where you'd want to liveeee. Kefreischel A small, backwoods town within GreatForest EUAS. The authorities there are quite incompetent and nobody ever reports it to the police when they hear bloodcurdling screams. Category:Zaris K-NaraNara Category:Locations